DeusEx: Ninja Revolution
by DM2012
Summary: At the end of the fight Sasuke left a gravely injured Naruto. When Kakashi found him, he was on the verge of death. With the help of kyuubi, can he find this Lost Technology. Find out in DeusEx: Ninja Revolution. Rated T for Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

Hy! Dm2012 here. I'm sorry that i've made you wait so long. But iad work and the schedule where i work is fucked up. so I'm very sorry for this.

After i've read the reviews i've decided to rewrite the first chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter better. See you at the end.

1 day after Sasuke left the village

"Sasuke, why did have you left the village? Why have you left us? Why?" Naruto shouted with sadness in his eyes.

"I left because the village is only going to hold me back from achieve power to kill my brother. If Orochimaru can give me that power I don't care what happens, I will get it." Sasuke said with indifference in his voice while turning his back to Naruto.

"I promised Sakura I'll bring you back and that's a promise of a lifetime. I don't care how I'll bring you back." Naruto said while taking a fighting stance.

"Do what you want we know that you can't beat me." Sasuke said preparing for the fight.

20 minutes later

"**CHIDORI**"

"**RASENGAN**"

When the two overpowered jutsus collide something wrong went with Naruto's **Rasengan** and instead of ripping through Sasukes hand, it ripped through his. When the pain came Naruto screamed till he lost his voice and consciousness.

5 minutes earlier

"Faster, we need to find them faster." Kakashi said with anger caused by the fact that they can't find Naruto.

"I know but I can't track his scent, Kakashi." Pakkun said trying to find Naruto's or Sasuke's scent.

"Try harder, Pakkun. We need to find them before something happens to them." Kakashi said before hearing a deafening scream and the grey light of an big explosion. "There. Maybe they are there."

"Let's go." Pakkun shouted while changing his direction.

Location of the explosion, 5 minutes later

"What…happened…here?" Kakashi whispered shocked about the destruction he saw. .

"It's like two gods fought here." Pakkun said scanning the area for survivors.

Indeed it was like two gods fought here. The area was completely destroyed. The river that was once there was gone. The beautiful waterfall that was there, it is only a stream of water. But the biggest change in the surroundings were the statues of the Uchiha leader, Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage, Hasirama Senju, the piece of art created after the most important fight and the place after it was named, Valley of Death, were completely destroyed. The face of Hasirama was completely gone, and in his body were a bunch of craters and the left part of Madara's body was gone. But the most important thing of all was Naruto's unconsciousness body on the ground that began to fill with water. Kakashi took Naruto and placed him in a safe place.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Kakashi asked while inspecting the boy's wounds.

He had both legs broken from the knee, a hole made by Chidori in his left sholder, his lungs were punctured by the broken ribs, half of his face was burned, but the biggest injury Naruto had was his right arm. The arm was twisted in a way nobody could use that hand for the rest of his life and the only cure for that was amputation. His pulse was weak but the important thing was that he had that little pulse. He could be saved, but he must give up the life of a ninja.

"It's all my fault. Why did I listened to the council? They were a team….my team. But because the council ordered to train Sasuke I forgot about Naruto and Sakura. I'ts all my fault. Sorry sensei, I'm sorry." Kakashi said on the verge of letting his tears flow even if it was forbidden for a ninja to show emotions.

"Stop blaming yourself and let's move if we want to save your student." Pakkun shouted.

"You're right. Go ahead and tell Tsunade-sama to prepare for operation." Kakashi said picking Naruto up bridal style.

"Hai." Was the response of the little dog.

At the village gates

When they arrived at the village gates. He saw something that will make the Rikudo-sennin piss his pants, a fuming Tsunade.

"Kakashi, what happened? Tsunade shouted worrying for Naruto.

"First heal Naruto then I'll give you a full report." Kakashi said while taking Naruto to the hospital.

"Ok. Shizune let's get to the hospital and prepare for the operation." Tsunade said going to the hospital.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune acknowledged.

At the hospital

"Naruto, please be ok." Was Kakashi last thought before the surgery began.

The morning came, and Kakashi was worried because nobody left the surgery room at all the entire night. Before Kakashi wanted to leave, the surgery room opened and a tired Tsunade and Shizune came out.

"How is he?" asked Kakashi worried.

"Hes going to be fine. He has a tough body." Tsunade said grinning but then the grin left her face being replace by a scowl. "But he can't be a ninja again."

"WHAT?" Kakashi shouted.

"SILENCE." Roared Tsunade. "Keep your voice down. This is a hospital. Both of his legs broke in 5 places and the healing of that will take time but the most important factor was his right hand. We had to amputate it." Continued Tsunade wit a sad face.

Somewhere in Konoha

"I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun and Naruto again!" Sakura said to Ino.

"I understand ehy you want to see Sasuke but why the idiot?" asked a curious Ino.

"I want to thank him for bringing back Sasuke-kun." Sakura said excited.

"Isn't that Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino.

"Wonder what happened to him?" asked Sakura. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! Hey where are you going?" shouted Sakura seeing her teacher. "Maybe he knows what happened to Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi didn't know what to tell Sakura.

"_Tell her the truth or tell her a lie?_" thought the scarecrow. "Yo. What's up Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Do you know something about Sasuke-kun or Naruto?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Ino, can I talk to Sakura in private?" asked Kakashi with a sad face.

"Sure. Bye Kakashi-sensei, bye Sakura, talk to you later." Ino said leaving the teacher and student alone.

Reaching to the Memorial Stone, Kakashi touched Minato's and Obito's name.

"Sakura, are you sure you want the truth?" asked a serious Kakashi.

"What do you mean, sensei? Asked Sakura more curious of what will the masked sensei told her.

"It's about Naruto" Kakashi said trying not to show his motions.

"What happened to Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura getting panicked.

"Saskue almost killed Naruto. If I arrived a moment later Naruto would be dead right now." Kakashi said while blaming himself.

"But where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"HE'S WITH OROCHIMARU!" Kakashi shouted getting angry. "He betrayed us for power and almost killed Naruto." Not wanting to hear more he jumped and went to the hospital to see if Naruto woke up.

"Naruto…..what happened out there?" thought Sakura going to the hospital to find answers.

At the hospital

"Hello, can you tell me in what room is Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura asked the nurse at the front desk.

"196" responded the nurse.

"Thanks"

When Sakura got to the room 196, she saw three ANBUs guarding the door. Trying to enter the room she was stopped by one of the ANBU.

"This room is off limits, Hokage-sama orders." Said the ANBU with the cat mask.

"Please let me in, I'm his team mate, I need to see how is he doing." Pleaded Sakura to no avail.

"Sorry, but the patient is in no condition to get visitors." Responded Neko.

"Why what happened to him?" Sakura said worried.

"We don't know we just follow orders, now go away." Responded Neko.

"Please…" Sakura said getting interrupted by Tsunade.

"What's happening here?" asked the busty woman.

"I want to see Naruto and they don't let me in." Sakura said on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you can visit him only when he wakes up." Tsunade said understanding why Sakura was sad.

"Ok, but please send someone after me when he wakes up." Sakura said while exiting the hallway.

"Ok." Responded Tsunade.

After Sakura left, Tsunade enterd the room and watched how Naruto was sleeping.

"Why did I send you after Sasuke? It's all my fault." Tsunade said while covering her face with both of her hands.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, if it's somebody's fault it's mine because I didn't train him better." Said a mysterious person.

"Jiraya? When did you get here?" asked a confused Tsunade. "I thought you'll come back in two weeks."

"Yeah, I was. But when I found that something happened to Naruto I've abandoned everything to come and see how is he feeling." Explained the perverted sannin.

"He won't be a ninja anymore Jiraya. I'm so scared of telling him that when he wakes up. I can't say it without something happening to him." Explained Tsunade while crying. "You know that was his dream. To become Hokage and now he can't be what he dreamed because of a mistake Itachi did."

"Now don't get angry on something you can't change." Jiraya said Reassuring Tsunade. "We'll work something out."

The next morning

Shizune was changing Naruto's bandages when she heard something.

"W-W-Wate-e-er." Shizune looked at Naruto and saw that he slowly opened his eyes.

"W-Water p-ple-ase." Naruto said slowly.

"Tha-nks. H-how much t-time was I ou-ut?" asked Naruto trying to get up but Shizune stopped him.

"Stand down, you're in no condition to get up." Said Shizune to Naruto. "Don't try anything funny, I'll go announce Tsunade-sama of your awakening.

"O-ok." Said the blonde seeing Shizune walking out of the room he got a ton of questions right now.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama, Naruto woke up!" said Shizune shaking the drunk Hokage up.

"What?" was the only response Tsunade said. "That can't be right. With his injuries he should be unconscious for about 1 week."

"I know, but he is really awake." Said Shizune excited. "Come to the hospital fast."

Back to the hospital in Naruto's room

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah." Naruto responded with a blank stare.

"Oh no." thought Tsunade seeing Naruto look at his missing arm. "There was nothing we could do to the arm. I'm sorry."

"Why?...Why?...WHY?" SHOUTED Naruto in anger and sadness. "Why did you do this to me? Was it the council order to mutilate me so I couldn't be a ninja any more? WHY?...Why?

"_Naruto..._" Thought Shizune

"We couldn't do anything with your arm twisted like that. You wish to see it? Ok then. Here it is. SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Tsunade shouted while telling Shizune to bring the picture.

Naruto took the picture and the instant he saw the picture he closed his eyes.

"Baa-chan, sorry…sorry for my outburst." he said while starting to cry. Seeing this Tsunade hugged him like it was the end of the world.

"Sorry Naruto. If there was something I could do, I would do it." Tsunade said hugging her stepbrother.

"I know….I know" Naruto said while hugging Tsunade back. "If I ever find him, I'll kill him…it doesn't matter how but I'll kill him without remorse."

"Naruto, if you do that, you'll become like him. Please stop." Tsunade said while looking at him with a serious look. "I have work now. I'll come back later."

At the Hokage tower

"Is it true?" asked a excited Kakashi. "Is he really awake? Can I visit him?"

"It's true. He woke up but you can't visit him right now. His mind is in turmoil." Tsunade said doing her paperwork. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Kakashi said while smiling.

"Anyway, what do you think, should we tell him about his parents?" asked Tsunade worried.

"I don't know if we sho…" said Kakashi before getting interrupted by Jiraya.

"We should. If that can make him forget about Sasuke a little while, we should." the white haired sannin said.

"Then it's settled, Jiraya will tell Naruto about his parents." Tsunade said confident.

"Ok. I'll tell Naru…..WAIT WHAT?" Jiraya shouted. "Why me? Why not you or Kakashi?"

"You are his godfather and his father sensei. You knew them better then me." Tsunade said nodding.

"Ok. I'll tell him. But you know he will hate me when he hears that I'm his godfather." Jiraya said exiting the office while sighing.

Evening. At the hospital

"Hello brat." Jiraya said

"Erosennin." Naruto said excited to hear Jiraya for the first time in months.

"How are you kiddo?" asked the sannin with concern in his voice

"Trying to get used to not having a hand, the rest of me feels fine." Said the blonde happy to see Jiraya.

"We need to talk about something?" Jiraya said turning serious. And it can change your view on some things."

"It's about your parents." Said the toad sage watching naruto's eye go wide. "I'll start with your mother. Actually you carry you mother's last name, her name was Uzumaki Kushina, a beautiful but deadly women. In her childhood, she had a round face which with her red hair made her look like a tomato. That's also when she got the nick name Red Hot-Blooded Habanero."

"Red Hot-Blooded Habanero? Why?" asked Naruto in curiosity.

"When some one called har Tomato she beated them to a bloody pulp." Chuckeld Jiraya. "Anyway, when she grew up she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair — a common trait amongst the members of the Uzumaki clan with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left."

"Was she strong?" asked Naruto in awe.

"Think like this, she was strong enough to keep her husband, The Yellow Flash, in a leash." Jiraya said laughing out loud.

"Then she was really stro….Wait what did you say earlier?" asked Naruto getting more curious.

"The Yellow Flash in a leash?" aske Jiraya confused.

"No, you said her husband was The Yellow Flash…" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"_Oh no_." thought Jiraya.

"Tht means that Minato Namikaze was my…father." Naruto said slowly.

"_Gotta think fast_." Thought Jiraya.

"You knew about this?" Naruto asked while his smile fell. "Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it secret?"

"Your father made all who knew swore on our blood to tell you about him only when you are strong enough to protect agains his enemies." Jiraya explained. "You must understand that he had many enemies."

"But that's not the main reason. You didn't tell me about this because you were afraid that I'll go and tell everyone about it and they will spit on his name because his son was a demon." Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"That's not true, be reasonable." Jiraya said wanting to punch naruto. "He wanted that you, his son, be treated like a hero for keeping Kyuubi at bay, but that not happened. Besides if you shouted to the world that you are Namkiaze Minato's son you would be dead in 5 minutes flat."

"But why did he seal the fox in me, his own son?" asked a bewildered Naruto.

"Like I said earlier, he knew you'll be strong enough to keep the fox at bay and he couldn't ask someone else for their baby." Jiraya explained.

"I think I understand now" Naruto said thinking about what he found out from the pervert.

"_That went better then I thought_." Thought Jiraya. "_Oh no!_" remembering that he forgot to tell naruto that he is his godson.

"Forgot to tell you something." Jiraya said getting uncomfortable.

"What?" asked Naruto confused.

"Iamyourgodfather!" Jiraya said turning in a cloud of smoke.

"What?" asked a more confused Naruto. "What did he say? Hmmm. Wait. JIRAYA." Shouted Naruto when he figured what the pervert said. "I'm gonna kill you when I'm out of here."

At the hokage tower

"I'm dead!" Jiraya said entering the Hokage office through the window.

"JIRAYA, HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU, USE THE FUKING DOOR." Tsunade shouted waking from her beautiful sleep. "And why are you dead?"

"I've told Naruto about his parents, like you told me to do, and I kinda forgot to mention that I'm his godfather and when I told him, because of fear of being rejected I got out before he registered what I said." Jiraya explained panting.

"Good." Tsunade said getting a "WHAT" from Jiraya. "It's your fault. You weren't here for him."

"Looks who's talking." Jiraya said scowling.

Midnight. Hospital

"Why?...Sasuke….why?" Naruto said in his sleep. "I don't understand why would you do this to us? Naruto asked again trashing in his sleep. Why….Why…Why…WHY?" he shouted while waking up full of sweat and with wide eyes.

A nurse came to check what happened but he told her it was just a nightmare.

"_Can't sleep anymore._" Naruto thought. "_Better meditate a little_."

Naruto's mindscape

The hospital room transformed in a sewer with two pipes on the ceiling. One blue and one red. On the walls were tribal designs markings and the water reaches the ankles of Naruto's legs. In front of him was the big door of the cage that Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed in.

"**Why are you here, insolent fool?**" said the fox.

"I'm here so I can ask if you could do something about the arm." Asked Naruto.

The fox lughed so hard that the entire sewer shook to its foundation. As Kyuubi got close to the gate, you could see his head, big ears, red-silted eyes and sharp theeth.

"**Why would I help a, usless weak fool who can't beat a ninja that is weaker then he is**." Responded the fox. "**You know that you were stronger then that Uchiha, why did you let him beat you?**"

I couldn't kill him because he was like a brother to me, and I made a promise and I always keep my promises." Naruto said defying the fox.

"**HAHAHAHAHA. You're funny. Maybe I can do something about your arm if u promise that the next time you'll meet the Uchiha, you'll slaughter him.**" Roared the fox.

"No, I won't promise such a thing, because if I do that I'll become like him." Naruto said with confidence in his voice.

"**HAHAHAHAHA. You have balls to defy me like this. Because you had the courage to defy me I'll tell you a way to heal your arm but don't forget that if I can find a way to get free I'll do it.**" Kyuubi said laughing.

"You'll never be able to do that while I'm alive!" Naruto said with confidence in his voice.

"**HAHAHAHAHA. We'll see boy, we will see.**" Said the fox wihle disappearing from Naruto's sight.

"HEY, WAIT, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'LL TELL ME HOW TO FIX MY FUCKING ARM." Shouted Naruto seeing the fox disappearing.

"**That's for a later date, you have visitors.**" Kyuubi said chuckling.

Naruto got up only to see Sakura stare at him. He waved what remained of his right hand to say hello. When she saw that, Sakura started crying.

"It's my fault. I made you promise. It's because of that promise you lost your hand." Sakura said while crying.

"Sakura." Naruto said with a stern voice. "It's not your fault. Even if you would made me promise, I'd still go after him, because he is my best friend." Naruto said trying to comfort Sakura by hugging her.

"I know, but still, I can't believe he did this to you. I know he wanted power, but I can't believe he did this to you for getting power" Sakura said sobbing still in Naruto's embrace.

"I was mad on him for what he did, but after talking with 'someone', I know it's not his fault, it's mine." Naruto said preparing to tell Sakura what really happened.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura confused.

"It's not his fault I lost my arm, it's mine." Naruto said while looking with sadness at what remained of his arm.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"When the final attack happened, I was so angry I lost control of my **Rasengan.**" Naruto said. "Because of that the jutsu backfired on me and twisted my arm instead of hurting the enemy. But this wound was made by his **Chidori**." Naruto said touching the scar where Sasuke stabbed him. "Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's right. Sakura, can you leave me alone with Naruto for a little?" asked the masked jounin smiling.

"Ok. I'll come later and I'll bring Ino and the rest. Bye Naruto" Sakura said hugging Naruto for the last time for today.

After Sakura left, the tension in the room increased.

"Naruto, tell me what really happened there, without lying." Kakashi said turning serious. "I know that you could beat Sasuke. Why didn't you do it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you know I made a promise and if I killed Sasuke there, I'll broke my promise to Sakura, and I won't break any of my promises, that's my nindo. And what I told Sakura is the truth." Naruto said with passion. "Before Sakura came, I was talking to the fox. Something in that talk awakened my memory of that moment, when our jutsu collide. I was so angry on Sasuke, he had all I wanted to have and he brushed them aside so he can have more power. I used to be jealous, but spending time with him made me change my point of view and started to like him, make him one of my precious people. But then Orochimaru got between us and ruined all. If I'm going to meet the snake I'm gonna him tell a piece of my mind." Naruto said entering the hard hospital bed trying to get some sleep. "Sorry sensei, but I'm tired and I want to get some sleep."

As Kakashi left he felt something thumping in his heart as he remembered Obito was the same. The two of them was, in a way, like Naruto and Sasuke. The only thing that changed is that Obito died to save him, and Sasuke tried to kill Naruto.

Morning came and Kakashi was still sulking in front of the Memorial Stone when Sakura appeared next to him.

"What's up, sensei? Asked Sakura

"You said something, Sakura?" Kakashi said looking at Sakura.

"Damn you, Kakashi and your hip attitude!" said someone in the background.

"What was that?" asked Sakura with a 'WTF' look on her face.

"Don't worry about that." Kakashi said calming himself.

"How is Naruto?" asked Sakura saddened by what happened to him.

"He is fine, a little depressed about what happened, but he's fine." Kakashi responded without taking his eyes from the Memorial Stone.

"I'm going to visit him today and see if he can be released from the hospital." Sakura said leaving the place where the stone was.

At the hospital

"_Let's_ _see what the fox might tell me on how to fix my arm_." Naruto thought getting in a meditative position.

Naruto's Mindscape

The brown sewer came back to life with the giant white gate that is keeping the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed.

"**So you came back?**" asked the fox grinning like a maniac

"I want answers. You told me I can fix my arm. How?" asked Naruto angry.

"**Ok. What do you know about the Lost Technology?**" Kyuubi said like a sage.

"…" Naruto stared at the giant fox like he was told about how an engine is running.

"**What do you know about The Sage of the Six Paths?**" asked Kyuubi trying to get his answer from Naruto.

"Let me remember what Iruka-sensei taught us…he was the father of ninja…the one that discovered chakra and learnt how to use it." Answered Naruto putting his left hand under his chin.

"**You're partly right. The Sage invented ninja art. But what do you know before the Sage appeared?**" asked Kyuubi grinning.

"How am I supposed to know that thing. Nobody knows what happened before." Naruto said confused.

"**There's where you're wrong. I know what happened before Him. And I know about this Lost Technology.**" Said Kyubbi his grin getting wider and bigger.

"TELL ME!" shouted Naruto with anger on his face.

"**I'll tell you. But you must do something for me first.**" Kyuubi said still grinning. "_**He's so easy to manipulate.**_" Thought the fox.

"What do I have to do?" asked Naruto confidence showing on his face.

"**Just have to kill your sensei and take his Shari…**" Said the big fox getting interrupted by Naruto.

"I won't do something like that!" shouted Naruto in anger.

"**I was only joking.**" Kyuubi said. "**Just rip the paper from the gate.**"

"I won't do something like that either!" yelled Naruto. "My father wanted me to be Konoha's Hero and till I'll become one I will not do something like that."

"**Smart boy. Very smart.**" Chuckled Kyuubi. "**Then there is nothing that I'll say that will make rip the seal of. Very well. I'll tell you a story and after I'll tell you about the Lost Technology.**"

"Tell me already!" shouted Naruto.

"**Be patient. Long time ago, before the ninja era, the Lost Technology wasn't so lost. The humans had everything, robots, flying machines, skyscrapers. Then one day went to hell. Back then, I was just a cub, so I didn't understand what was going on. My father told me that the human have started a war. The biggest war that happened in a while, The World War Four, the nuclear war. And I was caught in a nuclear explosion. That's why I became like this. Anyways…**" Kyuubi explained getting interrupted by Naruto.

"Chakra was made because of such nuclear explosion?" asked Naruto confused.

"**Don't interrupt boy!**" shouted the fox. "**But yes, chakra was made by a nuclear explosion. And after four years of war somebody came and stopped the war before the human race disappeared from the face of the earth.**" Kyuubi explained getting interrupted by Naruto again.

"The Sage of the Six Paths. I understand why he is called The Sage but why of the Six Paths?" asked Naruto very confused.

"**What did I said about getting interrupted?" Kyuubi snarled. "Anyways, to answer your question, because of the radiation that made chakra. He was the master of chakra, but nobody knew how he mastered this power named chakra. Then later it was discovered that he can control six main powers, the Animal path allowed him to summon weird animals, Demon path allowed him to transform into an android, Deva path allowed him to manipulate gravity, Human path allowed him to read people's mind, Hell path allowed him to summon the King of Hell for interrogation and Preta path allowed him to absorb chakra and split them into six main bodies. That why he was called the Sage of the Six Paths.**" Kyuubi explained.

"I think I understand, but how did you became like this?" asked Naruto curious about the fox.

"**I'll tell you that story when you'll meet another Jinchuuriki.**" Kyuubi said preparing to sleep. "now go away. I want to sleep."

"HEY! Tell me about this Lost Technology!" shouted Naruto not letting the fox to get any sleep.

"**Shut up, weakling. I'll tell you about the Lost Technology, but after I'm done you'll be gone and stop pestering me.**" Kyuubi snarled looking at Naruto with one eye. "**But before I'll tell you about the Technology, you must know the true identity of the Sage.**" Kyuubi said watching Naruto's eyes getting wide. "**His name was Adam Jensen, a mere security consultant. Nobody knew how he became the Sage, but in a way everyone was happy that he could stop the war and everyone thought of him as a god. But eventually he died of old age. He was a tall and well built man. But an accident like yours ruined his life. Because of that his employer made him 'augmented'.**" Kyuubi explained.

"Aug-what?" asked Naruto confused.

"**Augmented, his entire body turned into machine.**" Kyuubi said. "**Because of his accident he could not walk or move his hands. But this could not stop he's employer, David Sarif of Sarif Industries, to augment him.**"

"What is all of this have to do with me?" asked Naruto watching Kyuubi carefully.

"**This 'augments' are the Lost Technology. Before David Sarif died, he asked Adam to hide the schematics to the mechanical augments, but before he could hide the plans the war started and the first nuclear explosion was in Detroid, also known as Konoha. So before he died he asked his sons to hide the schematics. But there was a problem. After the Sage died, his elder son tried to recreate the Lost Technology and the young son tried to stop him. The war between the brothers took 10 years. Finally the younger son won and took the schematics and hid them so no one else will find them.**" Kyuubi explained. "**Many people said that the Lost Technology is somewhere hidden in the Great Five Hidden Villages, many think that the schematics ware destroyed in the war between the brothers. That's your only chance you have to fix your legs and get your arm back."**

"But I thought my legs will heal!" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"**Sorry, but your legs are way too wounded to heal them.**" Kyuubi said. "Now that I've told you about the Lost Technology, get out and let me sleep." Kyuubi snarled throwing Naruto out of his mindscape.

"_That was an adventure._" Naruto sarcastically thought. "_Ouch…my head hurts_."

"Naruto, are you awake?" asked someone at the door.

"Of course I am." Was Naruto's response watching the clouds and still thinking about what Kyuubi said. "_Now I understand why Shika likes to watch the clouds. It's so calming._" Was Naruto last thought before Sakura entered his room.

"How are you today?" asked Sakura while sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm fine." Was Naruto's response still watching the clouds.

"Is there something wrong, I hope you won't become like Shikamaru." Sakura sarcastically said.

"Don't worry." Naruto answered. "How is everyone doing?" asked Naruto curious about his friends.

"Shika escaped with a broken finger, Kiba with his hand broken. Neji and Choji were the worst. Choji was found thin as a wooden plank collapsed almost no pulse and Neji was found with two holes in his shoulders. Shikamaru and Kiba were discharged Choji is still in a coma and Neji woke up this morning.

"Hey man, how are you?" asked Kiba.

"Troublesome." Was Shikamaru's only response.

"How are you guys feeling?" Naruto asked exited to see his friends.

"We are feeling ok, but Choji is still in a coma and Neji woke up this morning." Shikamaru responded.

"Sakura can you call Baa-chan here so I can talk to her about something?" asked Naruto feeling a little weird knowing that he knew who his parents were and could not speak of them freely.

"Sure thing. Wait five minutes and she will be here." Sakura answered.

5 minutes later. Naruto's hospital room.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" asked Tsunade looking at Naruto.

"Sit down. I have a long story to tell you. But you must promise me you won't tell the others, especially the council." Naruto said with a serious voice.

"Ok. What the problem?" asked Tsunade curios of Naruto's seriousness.

"I'm about to tell you what happened before The Sage of the Six Paths existed." said Naruto making Tsunade's eyes wide.

1 hour later

"That's everything Kyuubi told me." Naruto said inspecting Tsunade's face.

"And what makes you trust the fox?" asked Tsunade with doubt.

"I don't know...but maybe it's true...maybe i can get my arm and legs back." Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"_I don't know but if that will make Naruto get his confidence back, I'll trust the fox for just this once._" thought Tsunade seeing the will of fire in Naruto burn brightly. "But if that's true, we must contact Jiraya and tell him about this 'Lost Technology', maybe he knows something about it." Tsunade said watching Naruto's face darken.

"If I see 'his' face here, i don't know what I'm gonna do." said Naruto raising his fist.

"Naruto, stop it." Tsunade said watching Naruto look at her. "It's not his fault. He had his spy network that he had to maintain and he couldn't take you with him. So forgive him this time. He will do anything to see you happy."

"I'll try, but i won't promise." Naruto said.

"I have good news. After reading your chart,I see you are healed enough to be discharged...tomorrow. You'll stay another night under observation." Tsunade said watching Naruto be happy that he will finally leave the hospital.

Next morning. Hokage's office.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Jiraya

"So you can listen to your godson story." Tsunade said seeing Jiraya shaking in fear. "Don't worry. He forgave you. I think"

"Hello Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama. Why did you called me?" asked Kakashi confused.

"You'll see." Tsunade said.

5 minutes later

"Hey Baa-chan, Erosennin, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto confused. "Do you know how hard is to climb the stairs in a wheelchair."

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll get straight to the subject of this meeting." Tsunade said. "Naruto here talked to the fox for a way to fix his arm and found it."

"How do you know the fox didn't try to trick him?" Jiraya asked.

"Don't talk like I'm not in the room." snarled Naruto.

"Sorry about that kiddo." Jiraya said. "But how did you convince the fox to give you such information?" asked Jiraya

"I didn't convince him, he said I had the balls to defy him but promised me that if he finds a way to be free he will take it." responded Naruto making the adults go wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"You just threaten the most powerful demon in the world. We're doomed." said Jiraya.

"I don't understand how powerful is he if he could be sealed by a human." said Naruto confused.

"Point taken." Jiraya said.

"Why do you trust the fox, Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "Maybe it wants you to make a dumb move and then escape."

"I won't let that happen. I promise and I won't break this promise because that's my nindo." Naruto said showing the fire in his eyes.

"Let's move on. Why did you call us here?" asked Jiraya still looking at Naruto.

"Have you heard about The Lost Technology?" asked a serious Naruto.

Jiraya's eyes went as wide as they could when he heard this.

"What do you know about that?" asked Jiraya curious.

"I only know that it can save my ninja career." Naruto answered.

"What's this all about?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"That's your mission, Kakashi. You must go with Jiraya and look for this Lost Technology." ordered Tsunade.

"But Tsunade, we don't know anything about it." Jiraya said looking in the Hokage's eyes.

"Naruto, Kakashi, you're dismissed." ordered Tsunade as they both exited the office. "Jiraya, you must understand that I will do anything for my godson. Won't you do the same?" asked Tsunade looking sad

"But if we can't find it what will happen to Naruto?" asked Jiraya sad.

"Let's be optimistic. you will find the Technology and I won't beat you to death." Tsunade said grinning at the last part.

"Ok. Ok. But i have one request." Jiraya said watching Tsunade carefully. "I want to take Naruto with me."

"Request granted. Now go prepare for the trip." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Jiraya said exiting the office through the window.

"_I'm gonna kill him the next time he enters through the window_." thought Tsunade.

Evening. Nauto's Apartment

Jiraya found Naruto looking at the clouds through the window.

"Are you ready?" asked Jiraya looking at the startled boy.

"Ready for what?" asked the same boy.

"You're coming with me and Kakashi." Jiraya said looking at Naruto.

"I hope it's not a prank for calling you Erosennin all the time." said Naruto.

"Don't worry. We will find it and make you a ninja again." said Jiraya. "Prepare cuz tomorrow at noon we'll start the search."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled startling Jiraya. (could not resist)

The next day.

"Are you ready?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Wait!" some one shouted.

"Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked seeing Sakura sad. "Don't worry i'll be back! I promise and i won't break it because thats my nindo."

"Be safe." Sakura said as he hugged Naruto.

"Believe it!"(could not resist, again) Naruto shouted so everyone can hear him. "Baa-chan, you better prepare because when i come back I'll take your job."

This will be the last time Konoha will see Naruto for five years.

Next time:

"Boombox no jutsu" someone whispered.

"Boombox active. Obsidia - Oblivion – ENGAGE." said a female robotic voice.

BOOM...Everything startet to shake...The entire village entered in a state of emergency.

"We are attacked!" a random jounin yelled.

"You're not attacked. Uzumaki Naruto just came Back!" Naruto shouted.

I hope this rewrite is better than the actual chapter...please review and tell me what do you think. hope you'll like the next chapter too. I'll try to write it in two weeks time and from now on I'll try to update the story every 2 weeks...I hope. But if something happens don't expect the update. Pleas review and keep adding the story to favourite and alert.

DM2012 out.


	2. Chapter 2

DM2012 here,

Hello...after so long time i come forth with the 2nd chapter of DeusEx: Ninja Revolution. I hope you'll like it and i'm waiting for pairing suggestions, but please suggest other girls not just sakura or hinata. With the AN done please enjoy the chapter. See you at the end.

3 years later

"Nothing change." A voice said. "Just Baa-chan's face on the mountain. Now let's make our big entrance"

"Understood, Naruto-sama!" said a female robotic voice.

5 minutes earlier

"Hello, Tsunade-hime. How are you?" said a strange voice from behind Tsunade.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tsunade shouted trying to punch the person behind her.

"Whoow. Are you trying to kill me?" said the person evading the chakra enhanced punch.

"Jiraya! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" shouted Tsunade. "If you are here, where in Carmen San Diego is Naruto?"

"You'll see in 3 2 1." Jiraya said starting the countdown.

BOOM...An explosion happened outside the village. When the explosion happened the entire village went into emergency state. All the genin started evacuating the civilians and chunins and jounins prepared for fighting the enemy.

"Enemy are attaking!" a random chunin shouted.

The only problem was that the enemy didn't come and when the dust cleared, they could only see a big shadow. When the dust cleared completely they could saw the frog boss named Gamabunta and a blonde haired boy on its head.

"You're not attacked. Uzumaki Naruto just came Back!" Naruto shouted.

In the office

"What the heck happened?" Tsunade asked putting down the kunai.

"He and his damn big entrances." grumbeled Jiraya.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked more confused than ever.

"You wont like what you'll see outside." Jiraya said calmly.

When Tsunade looked at the window and saw what was going on outside, she got red from anger.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I'LL PUT MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Oh oh. I'm so dead!" said Naruto starting to run in the opposite direction.

"COME BACK HERE! I WON'T HURT YOU, JUST TORTURE YOU A LITTLE!" shouted Tsunade chasing Naruto.

"Shit, Shit, Shit. At this rate she's gonna catch me." Said Naruto. "**Boombox no Mech Jutsu** – We Move"

"Boombox active. Feint – We Move – ENGAGED." said the robotic voice.

When the strange jutsu activated Naruto's speed increased leaving Tsunade behind.

"What was that?" Tsunade said stopping and watching in awe.

"That was Naruto's **Mech Jutsu**. It's a jutsu that he made with the help of Aion-chan." Said Jiraya catching up to her.

"If you listened closer, when he activated the jutsu, you could hear a strange voice. That is Aion-chan." Jiraya explained a little not wanting to uncover something that Naruto wouldn't like Tsunade to hear. "The rest of the explanation you'll hear it from Naruto."

3 hours later

"Did she calmed?" said Naruto appearing out of nowhere next to Jiraya.

"Ask her yourself." Jiraya said smirking at Naruto's shocked face.

"Here you are, Naru-kun. Don't worry. Like I said I won't kill you, just torture you a bit." Tsunade laughed evilly.

"You traitor!" shouted Naruto to Jiraya.

10 minutes later

"Now, explain to me what did you do in the forest?" asked Tsunade listening closely to Naruto.

"That's simple. I used **Boombox no Mech Jutsu**." Said Naruto chuckling.

Tsunade looked confused. "What is this **Boombox no Mech Jutsu**?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll let my precious assistant explain it to you." Said Naruto seeing Tsunade more confused. "Aion-chan, you can come out."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Responded the same robotic voice.

Tsunade watched how a hatch opened in Naruto's right arm and a strange device came out. Then the strange device emitted a light that formed a body. The body was blue with skin-like body-suite. It looked like a 12 years old girl.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. Like Naruto-sama said, I'm Aion, his assistance." Aion said.

Tsunade got up from her chair and walked up to Aion. When she got next to her, she startedmoving her hand through Aion's body.

"What are you?" asked Tsunade. "Are you a ghost?"

"No Tsunade-sama. I'm not a ghost. I'm a hologram. If I wanted I could look like you." Aion said transforming in Tsunade.

Tsunade gasped and jumped back. "Wow. That's extraordinary. But how can you do that?" she asked.

"In Naruto's right hand, there is a little projector that I can use to show myself." Explained Aion while Naruto showed the little projector. "I'm an AI, an Artificial Intelligence living in the host's brain, in this case Naruto's brain. With my help he can use effectively the Mech Jutsu."

"What if Naruto didn't have you to help him?" asked the Hokage.

"He could still use the Mech Jutsu, but it will have the power of an academy student." Aion responded.

"How many Mech Jutsu does he know?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"Till now, he can use only Boombox no Mech Jutsu." Aion responded. "But when his body will get mor intune with the augments, I will teach him more."

"Thanks for explaining this to me." Tsunade thanked the AI. "Naruto. Can you do a little demonstration of this Boombox no Mech Jutsu?"

"Ok." Naruto said getting in position. "We should get outside. I don't want to destroy my future office."

At Training Ground 666

"Is it ok here. Are you sure no one can hear us?" asked Naruto worried.

"Don't worry. This is my personal training ground. Nobody is allowed here without my permission." Tsunade explained calming Naruto a little.

"Ok. Prepare yourself."Naruto warned. "Here it goes. Boombox no Mech Jutsu – Exile"

"Boombox active. Modstep – Exile – ENGAGED" responded Aion.

At first nothing happened. After a few seconds a little earthquake came. The ground beneath Naruto cracked and you could see him going slowly underground.

"Where is he?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know. He must be using a new song that I didn't heard." The white sannin responded.

Pillars started rising from underground. Each pillar had the form of a dragon. When they completely came out of the ground a voice could be heard.

"Don't worry. I didn't master this song completely. It will only sting a little. Like a mosquito bite." Naruto explained.

As Naruto finished the sentence, small lightning bolts started to flee out of the dragons mouth going through Jiraya and Tsunade. After the show of lighting ended, Naruto got out of the ground.

"And this is supposed to hurt us?" asked Tsunade.

"Wait for it." Naruto said. "Come and punch me."

"Ok if this is what you want." Tsunade said. "What the heck? Why can't I use chakra?" asked Tsunade confused.

"You know how a Hyuuga can use Byakugan with Gentle Fist." Naruto said. That's how I use Doton and Suiton jutsu with Exile. When I use Exile, I can emit little lightning bolts from my body and with it I find out I could close the chakra points of a person. But I can't control it yet because I've only discovered the day before yesterday." Naruto explained panting. "That jutsu took a lot out of me." Said Naruto collapsing on the floor.

The next day

"Ohh. What happened?" asked Naruto waking up.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK, AND NOT SEE ME?" shouted someone.

"Sakura!" Naruto said. "I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. It wasn't my fault. It was Baa-chan's fault. She chased me through the entire village yesterday.

"But it was your fault that I chased you yesterday. You put the entire village in an emergency state." Said the busty hokage.

Expecting a punch from Sakura he closed his eyes, but after a few second, waiting for the pain to come, he opened his eyes only to see Sakurahugging him.

"I missed you, you big idiot." Said Sakura. "The village was too quiet without you here."

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you first." Naruto said.

"I have to go. Tsunade-sensei gave me a solo mission. See you in 3 days." Said Sakura saying her goodbyes.

"Ok. Now that you feel better, give me a full report of these three years and tell me what happened." Said Tsunade in Hokage mode.

"Hai!" the blond responded. "Three years ago when we left…"

**Flashback no Mech Jutsu**

"Naruto, Kakashi. If we want to find the Lost Technology, we must search through all the continent, so prepare yourselfs for the biggest journey you've ever see."Jiraya said making a dramatic pose.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, where do we go first?" asked Naruto making Jiraya scowl.

"If you ever call me again, I'll make sure you'll never be able to use the Lost Technology." The sannin said getting pissed.

"Hai, Jiraya-sensei." Said Naruto getting very little. Where do we go first, Jiraya-sensei?"

"I think you know the place and we will visit some old friends." Jiraya said grinning.

"Where?" Naruto whined.

"We're going to Wave." Said Jiraya.

**Flashback no Mech Jutsu release**

"When we got there, we saw that they named the bridge after me. Isn't that awesome? Asked Naruto excited.

"Continue with your report." said Tsunade.

"Sorry." Naruto said. "After we visited Zabuza and Haku's grave, we went to see how Tazuna is."

**Flashback no Mech Jutsu**

Naruto and Co. arrived at Tazuna's house only to see a mansion instead of a simple house. Tha building had two floors and it was decorated with lots of precious stones lookalikes. After staring in awe at the building, Naruto knocked at the dor.

"Hello? Is someone home? Asked naruto knocking.

"I'm coming!" shouted someone. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Tsunami-san. It's me Naruto." The blond said enthusiastic.

"Naruto-kun! How are you?" asked Tsunami hugging Naruto. "And Kakashi-san too. Where is Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun."

At hearing Sasukes name Naruto's face darkened.

"They are home." Naruto responded with sadness. "Where is Tazuna and Inari?"

"They are at work. They should come in an hour." Tsunami said.

1 hour later

"We're home! Is the diner ready?" a deep voice said.

"Yeah, and we have guests?" replied Tsunami.

"Who came?" said the deep voice that was coming from Tazuna.

"I can't believe you can't remember the one that you named the bridge after. Naruto said from the other room.

"Naruto-niichan!" shouted Inari from the door. When did you get here?"

"An hout an hour ago." Replied Naruto. "How are you two?"

"We're fine." Said Tazuna entering the room stopping when he saw Naruto in a wheel chair and a missing arm. "Naruto, What happened to you?"

"Don't worry Old Man." Naruto said. "I'll tell you the story after dinner."

After dinner

"Now tell me who did this to you." Tazuna demanded.

"This will be a long story." Naruto said.

Half an hour later

"This is how Kakashi-sensei found me after the fight." Naruto explained ending the story.

"I can't believe Sasuke could do something like that." Tsunami said with tears in her eyes.

"We couldn't believe it too." Kakashi said.

"And now we are searching for the Lost Technology, so we can restore my body." Said Naruto

At hearing the mention of Lost Technology, Tazuna's eyes went wide and left the room. When he came back, he bought a book.

"Here. Take a look at this." Said Tazuna giving the book to Jiraya.

"What's this?" asked the toad sannin.

"History of Whirlpool Village." Said Tazuna.

"Where is Whirpool Village? I never heard of it." Asked Naruto

"The place where your mother came." Jiraya responded. "Uzumaki Kushina was part of the royal family. The princess, I think. So that makes you the prince."

The moment Tazuna heard the name Kushina, he was at naruto's feet bowing.

"Tazuna, why are you bowing?" asked Naruto. "Even if I'm a prince, that doesn't make bow to me."

"Yes it does. If you are the prince of Whirpool, then you are the prince of Wave too." Tazuna explained.

"What's making me the prince of Wave too?" asked Naruto confused.

"Let me explain." Said the old man. Befor the destruction of Whirpool Village, Wave was the part that connected the island to the mainland. But after they destroyed the village, to save us, Uzushiogakure broke the alliance with us, to save us from destruction, and changed the name back to Wave."

"So let me understand a bit." Said Jiraya confused. "You say that from here we can go to the remains of Whirlpool?"

"I'll guide you to the entrance of Whirlpool Village, tomorrow." Said Tazuna bowing once more to Naruto

"Stop that. I hate it." Shouted Naruto

**Flashback no Mech Jutsu** release

"So let me understand." Said Tsunade. "You find out that you are a prince, that Wave was part of Whirlpool and that you have a bridge named after you.

"That's pretty much it in Wave" replied Naruto.

"And what did you find when you got to Whirlpool?" asked Tsunade.

"When I got to Whirlpool, I was amazed how the…"continued naruto with the story.

**Flashback no Mech Jutsu**

"Oh my god…" said Naruto staring in awe at the building. "They are beautiful, too bad it's just ruins. I wish I could see it when it wasn't destroyed."

"This was the centre of the village. Where the royal manson and kage tower was." explained Tazuna. "Let's go inside. Maybe we will find something about this Lost Technology"

Entering the ruin of the mansion, they could see how big it was. The house had 2 floors, the ground level were the kitchen, dining room, living room, and a big indoor training ground in the back of the mansion. On the first floor there was all the bedrooms, and 1 office. At the endo of the corridor there was a door with a bunch of strange markings that nobody could understand. When Jiraya saw that door intact and the rest blown to bites or ripped from its place he instantly went into serious mode.

"What is that door?" asked Jiraya studying the door.

"I don't know. I wasn't allowed in the royal mansion when I lived here." explained Tazuna.

"I con't believe this." said Jiraya astounded. "How it can be possible. I never saw this combination of sealing."

"What's wrong, Jiraya-sama?" asked Kakashi

"It's a combination of seals I thought it isn't possible and I didn't think it could be used on things without a soul." Jiraya explained. "**Shiki Fuuin** in combo with **Five Barrier Seal**."

"But I thought using **Shiki Fuuin**, kills the user." Kakashi said.

"You can expect anything from an Uzumaki. They were seal masters. They created the **Shiki Fuuin.**" explained the old man.

"Then there is the problem of finding the key, we could easily pass the Five Barrier Seal, but without the key we can't break the **Shiki Fuuin Seal**." said Jiraya. "Let's go find the library."

After 20 minutes of searching they found the library in the attic. But it was destroyed. Big holes in the roof, burned books everywhere. There was a single book intact sitting on a pedestal.

"What's that?" aked Naruto.

"Let's see." said the sannin. "I think it's the same book Tazuna showed us, but with much more info. "

"Oh my god…" said the blond looking through the window seeing the entire village;s ruins. "What happened here?"

"The Uzumaki family was feared by every shinobi village for its sealing abilities. So Iwa, Kumo and Kiri made a alliance to destroy Whirlpool. So before the Second Shinobi World War ended, they destroyed the village." explained Tazuna. "From what I know and heard rumors, there were 3 survivors, Kushina Uzumaki, your mother, and 2 other."

"Let's go!" said Jiraya. "I found the next clue."

"But the door!" shouted Naruto.

"We can't break that door. For now we must leave it alone." said Jiraya exiting the library.

Flashback no Mech Jutsu

"So you found a door, sealed by a complicated seal and left it alone?" said Tsunade.

"Yeah. But after we found the Lost Technology we came back for it, but I'll tell you that at the end." explaind the jinchiuriki.

"Let's end it for today." said Tsunade yawning. "It's late."

"Ok. I'll come in the morning and tell the rest of the report." said Naruto starting to get out of the office.

"Naruto! Wait!" said Tsunade getting Naruto's attention. "How did you convince Gamabunta to do that stun for you."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." chuckling Narute exited the office.

"I wonder…" said the Hokage. "NARUTO! WHEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsunade shouted in rage seeing her entire sake stock missing.

The only thing you could hear beside Tsunade's rage was Naruto's insane laughter.

Next time on DeusEx: Ninja Revolution

"I can't believe I can do this now. It's amazing." Naruto said

"With me here you are next to immortal!" Aion said.

"Why Nagato? Why did you do this?" Jiraya said.

"Befor this I was a confused child trying to bring peace, but now I'm a GOD who CAN bring peace." Pein said.

DM2012 here.

I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a little rush and I'm sorry for any misspelling. I need to change my current keyboard. I hope you'll enjoy it and please review so I can see what mistakes I need to fix in my writing. and if u like anime, manga and/or fanfiction please be sure to visit animelaunch(dot)com and register to the greatest community on the interwebs and like us on facebook, follow us on twitter, circle us on Google+ and subscribe to our youtube channel.

Power of an Accident Teaser

One man.

"Sergiu why don't you try to ask her out."

Many problems.

"You don't say sorry when you forgot about our trip, our school festival, and then yesterday you broke a very important promise."

Almost killed.

"It's about your brother. He had a car accident at 02:35 A.M. last night."

And because of a come his mind is sent in Narutos World.

"No no no. I'm very real and I'm here to help you."

This spring, a fanfiction you're gonna love, fear, cry. Power of an Accident. March 8, 2012.

Project not yet rated.


	3. REAL Chapter 3

Okay. So I'm finally back with another chapter. I had a mild case of writers block and I couldn't write even if it was for my life. I hope you'll enjoy it. See you at the end. DM2012 out.

Read the Important Author's Note, it's important.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put it in the last 2 chapters but, Naruto and anything related to naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and DeusEx: Human revolution is property of Eidos Montreal and Square Enix.

"Talking"

"T_hinking."_

"**Demon voice"**

"_**Demon thoughts"**_

"Aion talking"

"_Aion thinking"_(she's an A.I. she can think)

Previously on Ninja Revolution

"_NARUTO! When I'll put my hands on you, I'll kill you!" Tsunade shouted in rage seeing her entire sake stock missing._

Chapter 3

Flashback no Mech Jutsu

"You won't stop me Naruto! I'm too close. I know I can kill my brother with the power Orochimaru gave me." Sasuke said earning a sad look from Naruto.

"Why are you doing this? You knew you could get strong in the village but you still ran. I don't understand why. You had everything. Money, Friends, Love. Why did you run?" asked Naruto hurt by all of this. "You had love, one thing that I didn't, don't, and won't have." Naruto continued touching his stomach, where the seal was.

"You're wrong. I couldn't grow strong in the village. You know why? Because they wouldn't let me. Your kage told all the jonin that if I was placed on their team to never teach me anything strong. Why do you think Kakashi only trained us in tree walking. BECAUSE I WAS IN YOUR FUKING TEAM" Sasuke shouted making Naruto's eyes go wide. "He made a mistake when he taught me the **Chidori.** And he only taught me that because of Gaara." continued Sasuke. "If your wondering how I know this, it's because on one of our D-rank missions I heard two jonin talking."

"That can't be true." Said Naruto. "Jiji wasn't that kind of man. He wouldn't of said something like that."

"Even if it wrong, I can't return till I find and kill my brother." the raven hired boy said. "**CHIDORI."**

"**RASENGAN"** Naruto shouted.

When the two jutsus connected a big white light appeared and after 1 minute a big explosion could be heard.

Flashback no Mech Jutsu KAI

"Whaaaaa." shouted Naruto jumping up.

"Calm down. Nothing happened." Said Shizune . "You had a nighmare. Everyone has nightmares if that happens to them."

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"Let's just say that your jutsu didn't help you this time and Tsunade caught up to you." The medic said.

"Oh my god! I remember now." He said. "Aion-chan, how could you do that to me."

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. But it was your fault that this happened to you. I helped you once, with the entrance." Said Aion.

"YOU TRAITOR!" he shouted to himself making Shizune look strangely to him.

"Anyway. Tell me what you've dreamed to make you so angry and scared at the same time" said Shizune.

"I don't really want to talk about this. It's a bad memory." said Naruto. "Anyway, now that I feel better I'm gonna leave."

"Naha. No you don't. Orders from Tsunade-sama. You stay in the hospital till she says so." Said Shizune in a bossy tone.

"But I feel better!" said Naruto trying to get up only to fall back on his ass because of his arm. "Damn, she really did a number on us, didn't she?"

"Estimated time of repair: 10 hours." Said Aion.

"Shizune-nee, can you call Tunade-baachan here so we can continue with the story. I can't move my arm for the next 10 hours till Aion-chan will finish the repairs." said Naruto.

"But what happened to Kyuubi healing you?" asked the medic confused.

"Because my arms, legs and a part of my body are synthetic there is no natural chakra network. Me and Aion-chan developed, from the schemes we found, an artificial chakra network that will work with the pieces of the natural network that Kyuubi saved." Explained Naruto.

"I still don't understand. Anyway I'll call Tsunade-sama right this moment." Said the dar haired woman.

"Ok. Thanks Nee-chan." Naruto said causing Shizune to question herself why Naruto calls her Nee-chan.

20 minutes later

"Yo gaki. How's your arm?" asked Jiraya who appeared out of nowhere startling Naruto.

"No need to worry. Aion-chan is working on it. Just 9 hours and 40 minutes remaining." Naruto explained getting a frown from Jiraya.

"How many times did I tell you, never and I say NEVER piss off Tsunade." Jiraya said making Naruto roll his eyes.

"You should listen to the pervert. He's not called a sage for nothing." Tsunade said entering the room like a normal person. "So, do you feel alright? Can you continue with the story?"

"Yeah. I feel alright. So where did I remained with the story? Oh yeah! After we left the Whirlpool…" Naruto started telling the part 2 of the story.

Flashback no Mech Jutsu

"So instead of finding what we came for we found only a book, an old one." Said Naruto frowning.

"Calm down Naruto. We may have found only a book, but maybe this book will show us where we can find the **Lost Technology**." Said Kakashi trying to calm Naruto.

"Kakashi is right. Give me 2 days to study this book and maybe we'll know where to search next." Jiraya said entering the house.

2 boooooring days later

"I'M SO BOOORED!" yelled Naruto. "When will Ero-sennin finish already?"

"Calm down. He needs time to look over the book. Maybe there are hidden codes in the book." Kakashi explained.

"But Kakashi-sensei. 2 days already passed and he's not done with the book. And I'm BOOOOORED." Naruto complained.

"I'M DONE!" shouted a happy Jiraya. "I know what this book is about."

"Tell us already. What's the book about?" Naruto asked.

"I found out that this book is not really a normal book. What you see here is a Cryptex**(1)**." Jiraya said with enthusiasm.

"But Jiraya-sama, this doesn't look like a Cryptex. It looks like a normal book." Kakashi said confused.

"And this is where you are wrong." Said Jiraya. "See this emblem." Jiraya said pointing on the swirl on the cover getting a nod from both Kakashi and Naruto. "Prepare to be amazed."

Touching the emblem, the seal started to glow red then blue then green and finally stopped at yellow. After that you could hear a slow humming sound coming from the 'book'. In mere minutes after the process began, you could hear thunders and see how the sky turned black and lighting started glowing. After another few minutes a lightning stroked the book and a small whirlwind started forming around the book. After a few seconds, the storm clamed down, the sun raised and the whirlwind died down. In the small crater you could see something that could be described as a golden cylinder with ancient writings on it.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Naruto amazed at the event that happened in front of his eye. "But what is that?" Naruto said taking the strange looking thing and started shaking it.

"STOP NARUTO!" shouted both Jiraya and Kakashi. "Don't shake it like that, you idiot. We don't know what's inside."

"Jiraya-sama. Is that what I think it is?" Kakashi said.

"I don't know what you think, but this right here is a Cryptex." Jiraya said gaining a confused look from Naruto.

"What's a Cryptex?" asked Naruto.

"It's a portable safe that nobles used to hid secrets from sacred writings to jewelry." Kakashi explained.

"So let's open it, maybe we'll find the location of the Tech.(From now, instead of The Lost Technology I'll call it Tech.)" Naruto said.

"We can't open it till we find the password." Jiraya explained. "Tazuna, bring the book, maybe we we'll find something about it in there."

**Flashback no Mech jutsu. KAI**

"2 days later, Jiraya found a clue. It was the location of a hidden entrance in a little village next to Amegakure." Naruto said. "We left Wave and started making our way to…" Naruto stopped.

"Naruto-sama, Doctor is calling. What should I say to him?" asked Aion.

"Tell him I'll answer him in a few minutes." Naruto said. "Sorry baa-chan, I guess I'll continue with the story when I'll come back. Boombox no Mech jutsu. Teleport."

"Boombox active. Bassnectar – Teleport Massive – ENGAGED" Aion said.

Seconds after he activated the jutsu, strange music started playing and a bluish green buble formed around Naruto.

"Naruto, what's happening? Answer me!" shouted Tsunade.

"Don't worry about me, Ero-sennin will explain!" Naruto said. He didn't finished the entire sentence because the bubble around him imploded and he disappeared and where Naruto was moments ago, just smoke remained.

"Jiraya! You better explain what happened." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry about him. Maybe Doctor called. That's his only way to meet him." Jiraya explained.

"Why?" asked Tsunade confused.

"Because Doctor it's not from this world." Jiraya said seriously.

Moments ago in a Dark Cave

Strange music started playing, and seconds later a bubble appeared. You could see naruto in a meditative position waiting for the bubble to pop. When the bubble finally popped he started to walk towards a door.

"Are you there?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't shout. I'm coming." Someone said.

From the shadows a man came. He has narrow eyes the color of an black diamond. His fine, straight, white hair is medium-length and is worn in a businesslike style. He is tall and has an athletic build. His skin is brown. He has a small nose and thick eyebrows. His wardrobe is professional and mysterious, with a lot of black.

"Why did you call me?" asked Naruto. "I was in the middle of a meeting."

"I have good and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?" asked Doctor.

"Bad news first, and make it fast, I don't have all day." Naruto said.

"Ok. So the bad news. We'll have to stop the repairing process of your arm." Doctor said.

"What? Are you mad? I'll remain without an arm!" shouted Naruto.

Unplugging his fingers from his ears he continued:

"See what happens if you don't listen to me till the end." Doctor said. "The good news is that we can finally upgrade your augs." Doctor said not thinking of what Naruto will do.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just went outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Doctor.

"Just sending a message to earth that I won't be back for a couple of days." Naruto said. "Aion-chan, get ready."

"Ok Naruto-sama." Aion said.

Hokage's Office. Evening.

"Damn this paperwork. I'll do anything just to get rid of it." Said Tsunade.

Jast as she said that a beam of light came from the sky that burned all her paperwork.

"What is this?" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade-sama, don't worry. It's just me, Aion." The AI explained.

"What happened? Where is Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"He sent me to deliver a message." The girl said. "START"

"Hey Baa-chan, don't worry about me. I'm just at a friend home. I just wanted to say that I won't come back for a couple of days. So don't worry I'm in good hands. And Just to freak you out, look up at the moon." Naruto said.

"END" Aion said finishing the message.

Listening to Naruto's request she turned at the window to look at the moon. What she saw made her look under the desk and shout that she will kill him when he comes back. Shizune heard the commotion came to Tsunade's office and saw Tsunade was raging.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?" asked Shizune curious.

She didn't say anything, just pointed to the moon. Her curiosity big, went to see what was Tsunade pointing at. When the assistant got close she saw that the hokage was pointing at the moon. And when she saw the moon she barely refrain from laughing. On the moon was written: "Baa-chan, don't worry and don't drink too much.". Then Shizune realized why Tsunade was so angry. Her sake was missing….again.

To be continued…

Important Author's Note:

So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so much time and this chapter is so short. I had problems IRL….and there was the mild case of dangerous writers block. I just wanted to say that I'll put on hold all my other stories and just concentrating on this story and another one(if u agree with the other story). Ok so here it comes. The other story. This weekend I watched Final Destination ….al the movies…..and thought what would of happened with the final destination plot in Naruto's World. So I wanted to start writing it, but remembered what happened with Power of an Accident(if u wondering what happened, nobody is reading it….i even made a short trailer like text at the end of chapter 2 and still nobody read it) so I decided to ask you if u want a X-over between Naruto and Final Destination. Please say if u want it in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter for you….earlier than I expected….but my writers block seemed to take a vacation in Hawaii.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put it in the last 2 chapters but, Naruto and anything related to naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and DeusEx: Human revolution is property of Eidos Montreal and Square Enix.

"Talking"

"Thinking."

"Demon voice"

"Demon thoughts"

"Aion talking"

"Aion thinking"(she's an A.I. she can think)

Previously on Ninja Revolution 

_"Naruto, what's happening? Answer me!" shouted Tsunade._

_"Don't worry about me, Ero-sennin will explain!" Naruto said. He didn't finished the entire sentence because the bubble around him imploded and he disappeared and where Naruto was moments ago, just smoke remained._

Chapter 4

One week later

"Where is he?" Tsunade said getting worried. "He said he'll be back in a few days."

"Don't worry. If he went to HIM, he's in good hands." Jiraya explained.

"You still haven't explained to me who's HIM." Tsunade said flexing her hand.

"I don't know either. The only thing I know that when we entered that cave, he touched a seal and he was gone. After a couple of days he was back with all the augmentation already on him. He said a guy named Doctor "fixed" him. That's all I know." Jiraya explained trying to calm Tsunade down."But don't worry he's Naruto. He'll be ok."

"Yo!" said Naruto appearing behind Jiraya, scaring the shit out of both him and Tsunade.

"Gaki, what the…? What happened to you?" asked Tsunade more confused then ever.

Naruto's new appearance shocked both Tsunade and Jiraya. He wore a black long trench coat, black leather pants with some kind of weapon strapped to his leg, and a pair of army boots. His hair wasn't bright blond anymore. It was a darker shade of blond with red tips his eyes weren't cerulean blue, but dark shade of blue with little striations.

"Ahhh. This?" said Naruto rotating his hand. "I'm complete."

"Weren't you complete before?" asked Tsunade.

"No. I couldn't do this before." the blonde said appearing behind Tsunade shocking both sannin.

"_Faster than Minato." _were the toughts of both the slug and toad sannin.

"How do you do that?" asked Jiraya.

"It's simple, in my case. My legs has an aug called Shunpo. If I concentrate my chakra in my legs, I get a boost of speed. The boost depends on how much chakra I use." Naruto explained. "I'll let Aion-chan explain the rest. "

When she appeared, even if she's not a real person, Jiraya flew out the window from a massive bloody nose. Aion wasn't the little girl they met a week ago. The A.I. didn't look like she was 12 anymore, more like 17 years old. She had droopy slate-gray eyes. Her fine, straight, midnight black hair was worn in a style that reminds you of an overused mop. She had a graceful build. Her skin was ruddy. She had prominent cheekbones and small ears. Her wardrobe was strange and odd, with a lot of white and red.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. How are you this fine day?" Aion said getting curious looks from Tsunade.

"Good to see you too. But what happened?" asked Tsunade.

"I thought that if Naruto-sama apparel changed, then so will mine. Anyway I'm here to explain what augmentations Naruto-sama have." Aion said. "First. All of Naruto's limbs have been completely replaced: his arms include a nanoceramic blade which can be released at either the wrist or elbow for close quarters combat, a function that enables him to punch through walls by opening a section of his forearm, and the ability to dislocate his fingers (which he uses when grabbing a guard's helmet and spinning him in midair, causing massive spinal trauma). Other augmentations include firing stability, lifting heavy weights, and accuracy while running. Any question's till now?" asked Aion after the explanation

"Why does he have the ability to dislocate his fingers?" Jiraya asked.

"I'll answer that." Naruto said. "You see, in a case in which I'm empty handed, I could get close, grab the head of the enemy and spin his head causing severe spinal damage or I have to open a valve, because of my super strength, I can open it only by rotating my hand. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes. Yes I am" said Jiraya. "You can continue."

"Continuing on. The only augmentations in Naruto's legs are the H.S.B, the High Speed Boost, or SHUNPO. His torso appears to be biological, but is covered in dermal armor, along with bolt ports from the bar placed within his chest to support said augments. Underneath he has a variety of cardiovascular and muscular augmentations, such as an internal rebreather, a health system, an internal battery, and the Typhoon Explosive System." Aion explained before getting interrupted.

"What's this Typhoon Explosive System?" asked Tsunade.

"The Typhoon Explosive System or T.E.S. is a powerful mechanical augmentation that launches a number of explosives in every direction, then detonates them a short while later, either killing or heavily damaging anything in its blast radius." Aion explained. "But he cannot control it yet, so I deactivated."

"Next on the list. He has two spinal augmentations: a reflex booster and the Icarus Landing System. The I.L.S. or the Icarus Landing System is a mechanical augmentation that allows you to land safely from any height by slowing your movement via an electromagnetic field emitted from the lower back, above the coccyx. The only problem with this it's the activation requirement. He must fall from a height of 10 meters or more." The girl explained. "Next is the skin augmentation called Glass-Shield. The augmentation allows Naruto to turn invisible for an amount of time, depends on how much chakra he uses."

"Mother of god. From what you told us, he's like a super-solider." Jiraya said.

"We're not finished. We have one part of his body yhay I didn't explained. His head." Aion said pointing at her head. "Naruto's head has a plethora of augmentations, most noticeably his variety of hacking tools and C.A.S.I.E. Module, which appears to be connected to a hexagonal shape on the left side of his forehead. He also has an infolink and cochlear implant within his ear cavity. Jensen's eyes contain a retinal prosthesis displaying various information about the environment. Additionally, he has an implant which allows him to cover his eyes in sunglass lenses stored within the implant."

"So that's why his eyes aren't cerulean blue anymore. But what is this C.A.S.I.E Module and the cochlear implant?" asked Tsunade.

"The C.A.S.I.E. or Computer Assisted Social Interaction Enhancer it's a brain augmentation that provides its user with a direct monitor of behavior patterns and likely responses from conversational subjects. In real terms, this means the user can gain an insight into which conversational methods to employ in any situation. And the cochlear implant it's a hands-free module that allows communication over short distances or with enough power over long distances." Aion explained.

"So let's review Naruto again. He his body is more than 50% mechanical, his fingers can dislocate, he has hidden blades in his wrists, he's faster than the Yondaime Hokage, he can breathe underwater, he literally has an explosive body, he can fall from any height without harm, he can become invisible, he can manipulate a conversation to go his way and he has infra-red and night vision." Tsunade said.

"Pretty much." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I have a headache, I need a vacation." Tsunade said sighing.

"But there is more." said Naruto turning serious. "Aion-chan, put up the barrier."

After he said this you could see a layer of green energy surrounding the room.

"Kyuubi doesn't exist anymore." Naruto bluntly said.

"WHAT!" both the sannin shouted simultaneously.

"To become like this," Naruto said pointing at his body "I had to change the location my chakra source. To do that I had to die. When I 'died' I was sent to my mindscape where I met the fox. He was angry, calling me names and berating for doing this. So we made a pact. He helped in the relocation of my chakra source and I let him merge with my soul. When our souls merged I got all his memories." Naruto wanted to say more but he got interrupted.

"What do you mean about getting your chakra source relocated and merging with Kyuubi?" asked Jiraya confused.

"If I didn't get my source relocated then I couldn't use chakra anymore and had to rely on electric energy which is very, very inferior to chakra." Naruto explained.

"But how is this possible? I thought the chakra source of a person isn't something that can be moved." Tsunade said.

"No, it can. But it's a very dangerous procedure, and the for me it was possible because of Kyuubi."

"And where is your source now?" asked Jiraya.

"Here." Naruto said pointing at a compartiment on his back hidden behind a metallic patch. "When I got my heart changed to an artificial one, Doctor found that my chakra was created there, so instead of removing it he change it so the artificial heart produce chakra which is linked to this battery. And when I merged with Kyuubi my chakra 'battery' became unlimited."

"Can this be done on another person?" asked Tsunade getting interested in this procedure.

"Sorry. It can't be used on another person. The first reason, you'll have to become like me, and I was a special case because of Kyuubi." Naruto explained. "And because we're back to discussing Kyuubi, I've got to tell you something important. It's about the attack that happened 16 years ago."

Hearing this the two sages became tense.

"What I'm about to tell you, remains between us." Naruto said getting more serious. "16 years ago, you know that Kyuubi attaked the village randomly. This isn't true. You remember that before me Kyuubi was sealed in my mother, Uzumaki Kushina. That night, the night of my birth, a masked man, found the secret location of where Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi planned to hide my mother so she can give birth to me. You see, the seal which keeps a bijuu at bay weakens when a female Jinchuuriki gives birth. So the two Kages planned to hide my mother so in the case of something to happen, they could seal it back. But they didn't plan for something, or better said someone. That night, a masked man attacked, killed Biwako, Sarutobi's Wife, and the ANBU squadron stationated there. He took me hostage, and threatened my father. He said that he will kill me if he didn't get my mother. Minato got me but it turned out that it was a trap, as my blanked was full of paper bombs. So he used Hirashin to get me out of there. That was all it took for the masked man to kidnap my mother and extract kyuubi from her. After he extracted the fox, he used a strange technique to control the bijuu. It turned out to be the Sharingan. When Minato started fighting the man, he saw how strong he was. When the forth asked for a name, the only response from the masked man was 'Uchiha Madara'. My father started fighting. In the battle Minato , somehow, placed a seal on 'Madara' that canceled the technique on Kyuubi. After that 'Madara' disappeared. When the Kage arrived on the battlefield he could see ninjas from genin to jonnin trying to subdue Kyuubi. The rest is history."

"I can believe this. A masked man who said is Uchiha Madara summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village." Tsunade said worried. "What will happen if he comes back?"

"I don't know. From what I saw from Kyuubi's memory, he was strong, stronger than my father." Naruto explained.

"Ok. And there is another problem, which for us I don't know if it's a problem." Jyraia said.

"Akatsuki." Naruto said. "I don't knw if they know that Kyuubi 'died'.

"That's the problem. If they find out, I don't know what will happen." Said Jiraya disturbed by the fact.

"Naruto, I have another question. All this changes that happened to you, happened over the course of one week?" asked Jiraya.

"Of course…not. It all happened in four years." Naruto said grinning.

"How?" asked Tsunade really confused.

"Remember the song I used last week, or better said four years ago, it was a special song given to me by Doctor. That song can teleport me over in other dimensions, but he made it so I can't go only to his dimension and I can use it only from ten to ten years." Naruto explained. "I'm sure Jiraya explained how I first met Doctor. I don't think you will believe me, but this Doctor is Kami."

"WHAT!" shouted the sages getting shocked…again?

"Of course the Kami I met isn't a strong male, Tsunade, or a sexy woman, Jiraya. Actually he's an alien. A green one. He is from a planet called Namek. But he lives on earth on a platform suspended over the clouds. And he has a very weird companion that freaked me out every time I saw him. I even had nightmares for the first days I saw Mr. Popo." Naruto said. "And on that 'island' they have a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They say that in that room one day outside is one year inside. They warned me that I could stay only one year before I'll get disintegrated. But I proved them wrong when I stayed 4 days. They were surprised that I resisted for 4 days. Last time I was there, when I got the augmentations, I only stayed 2 days before I reached my limit."

"So if what you say is correctly, you are now year old mind in a 16 year old body" Tsunade said.

"See? You didn't understand the concept of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That room isn't an illusion that slows the time. It actually slows time. So I'm a 22 years old mind in a 22 years old body.

"I think my headache just increased." Tsunade said rubbing her temples and getting a chuckle from Jiraya.

"What's that strapped to your leg?" ask Jiraya.

"Oh. This is my baby. Name is Casull. This is a Berreta M9, a semiautomatic pistol with 9mm rounds. And it's 10 times faster than a kunai or senbon launcher." Naruto explained. "I have more guns custom made, but they still have to arrive. I have Casull, a Crossbow, Shotgun, Revolver, Stunt Gun, Sniper rifle, Combat rifle, Laser rifle, Plasma rifle, Rocket launcher, grenade launcher, EMP grenades, Explosive Grenades and Gas grenades. But, like I said, they still have to arrive."

"I wonder why did I take this job?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"Because you love me." Naruto replied. "Anyways let's wrap up my trip story."

"When we reached Amegakure, he found out that Hanzo the Salamander was killed. So Jiraya started investigating while me and Kakashi searched for a place to stay. 2 day later, Jiraya appeared out of nowhere and started packing our bags. When I asked him what happened he said that he found out that the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, is here." Naruto continued. "When we reached the border between Amegakure and Hi no Kuni, we stumbled upon some strange ruins with a seal in the center of it. That's how we found the location of the Lost Tech. It was actually sealed in another dimension. That's why we couldn't find it anywhere. That's where I've met the hologram of a man named David Sariff. He said he made the augments that I use right now. After the message ended a strange light appeared and when I woke up I found myself on the 'island' of Kami. With the help of Mr. Popo, I got the augments semi-installed, so I could start training so after 2 days of staying in the Hyperbolic Chamber. I got used to the augments and left, but Kami promised me that in 3 years Mr. Popo will find a way to completely install the augments. After that I got back to Jiraya and Kakashi who were scared that I got killed, and started training for the remaining of the 2 and half years. And that bring us to the moment I've reached Konoha. And last week I got contacted by Kami. That's why I was in a hurry. But that reminds me…Bye-bye Tsunade –baachan and Jiraya ero-sensei."

"What's the matter…." Tsunade stopped remembering something important. 'GAKI. WHEN I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU'D BE IN THE HYPERBOLIC CHAMBER."

_**End of the introductory arc.**_

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Finally….i'm done with this arc…the next 2 or 3 chapters will be the rescue gaara arc…..anyway don't question the Kami and Mr. popo part…I know it's not realistic…but what is realistic about this story…anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the first part. And for the NarutoxFinal destination I got a single vot…..y u no say anything…if u want it I could do a prototype like I did with this story so TELL me if u want it or not and please review this story too. JUST REVIEW THE STORY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT TILL NOW AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE OR NOT A NARUTOXFINAL DESTINATION


	5. Announcement

Dear readers,

Hi, DM2012 here, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sory that I made you wait months for the next chapter and in the end it isn't here yet, but it's in the works. I had some problems in my life, work, family, GF that sort of stuff and I didn't have the vigor to write something that massive. But I'll try and be more active and finally finish the 5th chapter of DeusEx: Ninja Revolutions. But till I'll finish the chapter I wrote a little idea that came from "harem lord" a fellow writer. Even if he doesn't know that I'm using it I gave credit to him, so if he hears from somewhere that someone(me) used his idea he can come and see that I gave him the credits. The story's name is "Naruto's Wrath" and the main character is Naruto(of course) but he is dark, he'll be evil(I've always wanted to write an evil naruto), and the idea that I sto*cough*borrowed from "harem lord" is that Naruto will learn Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. So if you find this announcement and wanted to see what is it about I suggest going to my profile and search for "Naruto's Wrath" I hope you'll enjoy it and that chapter of "DeusEx: Ninja Revolution" will come out eventually. So don't worry I haven't died(I know that nobody cares if I died or not) or stopped writing. I just had a very big and long(that's what she said) writers bock. So please don't leave me all alone and read my work, I always like when someone wrte a CONSTRUCTIVE review so please tell me what I have to fix in the (new) story. And as always thank you for reading.

Sincerely yours,

DM2012


	6. Excuse

Well hello there kids, it was a long time since I've posted something. And I'm sorry for that… I had some problems and only recently got my interest back in fan fiction. As for my stories…. HIATUS. I know how much you hate that word, but I don't have any choice. I'm starting a NarutoXRWBY fan fiction called Maelstorm to see if my rusty ass imagination is in one piece. It will be a short story (I hope). I hope that by writing this my ideas for Naruto's Wrath and Ninja Revolution will come back. Again, I'm sorry to put a hiatus on my other stories. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review… I want to know what to improve in my writing style. Now that I finished with my exuses, please Read and ENJOY


End file.
